heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Martin
(estimated) |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Canadian |cartoonist = Y |notable works = Doc and Raider |awards = |sortkey = Martin, Sean |subcat = Canadian }} Sean Stephane Martin (born circa 1960) is a Canadian cartoonist, illustrator, and graphic designer, best known for creating the long-running Doc and Raider comic strip which appeared in LGBT publications in the 1980s and 1990s and online beginning in the 2000s. Early life Sean Martin's birth date and location are not known. His adoptive mother estimated the birth date 29 December 1960 based on the date he was taken from a Catholic-run orphanage in Montréal. She believed he was born in Canada. He was raised in Texas, and lived in New York and San Francisco before moving to Canada in 1986, taking Canadian citizenship in 1989. Career Martin produced the first Doc and Raider strips for a Vancouver gay publication in 1987. Although the issue featuring Doc and Raider turned out to be the final issue of that publication, the strip was quickly picked up by other LGBT publications, including the Xtra! newspapers in Canada. Martin's fee for the strip was turned over to charities and organizations, going to causes that included AIDS hospices in New Zealand, and an arts festival in Scotland, with total donations of close to a quarter million dollars (US). The characters have also been used to promote safer-sex practices and AIDS education, as well as rodeos, country dance conventions, and film festivals. He published two books collecting strips: Doc and Raider: Caught on Tape (1994) and Doc and Raider: Incredibly Lifelike (1996). He retired the regular strip in 1997, but drew two five-page stories for the Little Sister's Defence FundDetained at Customs: Jane Rule testifies at the Little Sister's trial. Lazara Press, 1995. See the third page for correct spelling of "Defence Fund." anthologies What's Right and What's Wrong in 2002. The strip's archive is housed at the National Archives of Canada and the Pride Archives at the University of Western Ontario. Martin later revived the strip online, using digitally-rendered art from 3D models. Martin has written a manual for theatre designers, Big Show Tiny Budget, based on his years as a scenic and costume designer, and a novella Triptych. He works as an artist and graphic designer, illustrating publications of Candide, Gilgamesh, and Aesop's Fables. While living in Calgary, Martin worked with the Alberta Rockies Gay Rodeo, providing graphic design for the organization's posters and brochures. His work was honoured in 2001 with a Lifetime Achievement Award from the International Gay Rodeo Association. Martin's illustration work for Candide are part of the permanent Voltaire collection at the University of Wittenberg. References External links * (estimated) |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Canadian |cartoonist = Y |notable works = Doc and Raider |awards = |sortkey = Martin, Sean |subcat = Canadian }} Sean Stephane Martin (born circa 1960) is a Canadian cartoonist, illustrator, and graphic designer, best known for creating the long-running Doc and Raider comic strip which appeared in LGBT publications in the 1980s and 1990s and online beginning in the 2000s. Early life Sean Martin's birth date and location are not known. His adoptive mother estimated the birth date 29 December 1960 based on the date he was taken from a Catholic-run orphanage in Montréal. She believed he was born in Canada. He was raised in Texas, and lived in New York and San Francisco before moving to Canada in 1986, taking Canadian citizenship in 1989. Career Martin produced the first Doc and Raider strips for a Vancouver gay publication in 1987. Although the issue featuring Doc and Raider turned out to be the final issue of that publication, the strip was quickly picked up by other LGBT publications, including the Xtra! newspapers in Canada. Martin's fee for the strip was turned over to charities and organizations, going to causes that included AIDS hospices in New Zealand, and an arts festival in Scotland, with total donations of close to a quarter million dollars (US). The characters have also been used to promote safer-sex practices and AIDS education, as well as rodeos, country dance conventions, and film festivals. He published two books collecting strips: Doc and Raider: Caught on Tape (1994) and Doc and Raider: Incredibly Lifelike (1996). He retired the regular strip in 1997, but drew two five-page stories for the Little Sister's Defence FundDetained at Customs: Jane Rule testifies at the Little Sister's trial. Lazara Press, 1995. See the third page for correct spelling of "Defence Fund." anthologies What's Right and What's Wrong in 2002. The strip's archive is housed at the National Archives of Canada and the Pride Archives at the University of Western Ontario. Martin later revived the strip online, using digitally-rendered art from 3D models. Martin has written a manual for theatre designers, Big Show Tiny Budget, based on his years as a scenic and costume designer, and a novella Triptych. He works as an artist and graphic designer, illustrating publications of Candide, Gilgamesh, and Aesop's Fables. While living in Calgary, Martin worked with the Alberta Rockies Gay Rodeo, providing graphic design for the organization's posters and brochures. His work was honoured in 2001 with a Lifetime Achievement Award from the International Gay Rodeo Association. Martin's illustration work for Candide are part of the permanent Voltaire collection at the University of Wittenberg. References External links * Category:1960 births Category:Canadian comic strip cartoonists Category:Canadian webcomic creators Category:Gay artists Category:LGBT artists from Canada Category:LGBT comics creators Category:LGBT artists from the United States Category:American expatriates in Canada Category:Living people